Zaślepiona kobieta
by Badhbh
Summary: Próba odgadnięcia, co myśli ktoś, kto dużo mówi o rzeczach najprzyziemniejszych (takich jak kolorystyka garderoby), bardzo ostrożnie dzieli się szczegółami swojej biografii i nawet na torturach nie zdradzi tajemnic najbliższych osób.


**Zaślepiona kobieta**

* * *

Nad moim łóżkiem wisi reprodukcja „Niewidomej dziewczyny" Millaisa. Prerafaelickie malarstwo jest tak rozkosznie naiwne. Tak cudnie oddano na obrazie piękno świata, którego bohaterka nie może dostrzec, ale w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób zdaje się odbierać rzeczywistość pozostałymi zmysłami.

Wybrałam to malowidło zamiast „Zaślepionej kobiety", dzieła które nigdy nie wyszło spod niczyjego pędzla, ale w moich myślach jest odwzorowane tak dokładnie, że widzę każdy z jego detali. Jest na nim groza świata i kobieta z zamkniętymi oczami o niedorzecznym uśmiechu stojąca nad przepaścią. Ta kobieta ma znajomą twarz, tę samą którą widzę spoglądając w lustro.

Są zdarzenia po których podobno nie sposób się podnieść, gdy życie wymierza cios bezwzględnie i precyzyjnie. I zostaje się spisanym na straty. Odtąd należy lękliwie przemykać jak cień i już nigdy przenigdy nie spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. Pozostaje tylko nosić piętno, które jest efektem pozornie zupełnie neutralnych wyborów.

Ale ja się nie musiałam podnosić, bo nie upadłam. To nie ja sprawiłam, że mój mąż wybrał taką a nie inną drogę. I nigdy nie pomogłam mu w żadnej z jego zbrodni. Na pewno nie świadomie. Gdy tylko nabrałam podejrzeń poinformowałam policję. Prawdopodobnie prawie czterdzieści lat za późno.

Doktor Hudson był zbyt przystojny, zbyt elegancki i zbyt szarmancki, żeby był prawdziwy. Niestety, mądrość przychodzi z doświadczeniem. Mimo moich dwudziestu ośmiu lat zamiast na relacjach uczuciowych skupiałam się na karierze. Wydawało mi się, że mogę sporo osiągnąć, chociaż moja metryka zdawała się temu przeczyć. Dlatego nadal oficjalnie miałam dwadzieścia jeden lat, zupełnie jak dekadę wcześniej, gdy byłam osiemnastoletnim dziewczęciem i po prostu zmieniłam kontynent w pogoni za marzeniami. Widocznie na wieść o tym one również postanowiły się przenieść, obstawiam, że wybrały Australię.

Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkałam pana Hudsona miał trzydzieści dwa lata i był lekarzem. Był moim sąsiadem, a raczej sąsiadem całej naszej czwórki, bo mieszkanie dzieliłam z trzema innymi „gwiazdami" musicali. Rywalizowałyśmy o niego zupełnie jak o rolę. Tylko tu miałam więcej szczęścia niż w pracy, gdzie głównie grywałam ogony, ale były to broadwayowskie ogony, więc moje złudzenia miały się dobrze. Śpiewałam chórki i mierzyłam się z coraz bardziej morderczymi układami choreograficznymi, dziś pokutuje za to moje biodro, a ja razem z nim.

Zwyciężyłam podstępem, a raczej sprytnie wykorzystałam swoją przewagę nad pozostałymi dziewczynami, bo wszystkie byłyśmy młode, gibkie i miałyśmy nogi do szyi. Ale to moim królestwem była kuchnia, dzięki której rządziłam i dzieliłam - od czasu do czasu któraś z moich współlokatorek nieco przybierała na wadze albo miała niewielkie problemy zdrowotne uniemożliwiające jej udział w przesłuchaniu; zwykle niedogodności spotykały tę, której aktualnie najbardziej woda sodowa uderzyła do głowy.

Więc gdy moje współlokatorki, co chwila odwiedzały pana doktora z jakąś mniej lub bardziej wyimaginowaną kontuzją, ja szłam następnego dnia z ciastem, żeby podziękować z całego serca za pomoc okazaną „mojej drogiej przyjaciółce".

Docenił „altruizm". A mi się nawet podobało, że jest człowiekiem starej daty, tak niepasującym do klimatu lat sześćdziesiątych. Bardzo mnie szanował. Aż za bardzo. Pocałował mnie zaledwie kilka razy przed ślubem, a pobraliśmy się po pół roku znajomości.

I wspaniałomyślnie wybaczył, że nieco go oszukałam, bo przyznałam mu się, że nie mam dwudziestu jeden lat. Ale ponieważ nie chciałam go wystraszyć wyznałam, że dwadzieścia cztery.

Powiadomiłam rodzinę o ślubie, obstawiam, że do udziału w uroczystości skłoniła ich informacja, że wychodzę za mąż za lekarza medycyny. Byli zachwyceni tym statecznym perfekcjonistą i pracoholikiem.

Prawdopodobnie dzięki pracoholizmowi i perfekcyjności przez czterdzieści lat mógł mnie zwodzić, co do sposobu pozyskiwania materiału doświadczalnego.

Częste przeprowadzki również nie wzbudziły moich podejrzeń. Rozwijaliśmy jego karierę, zmieniając szpitale w których praktykował i ośrodki akademickie, gdzie chętnie udzielał odczytów.

Specjalizował się w pediatrii.

Może również ze względu na to był postrzegany jako przeuroczy człowiek, a był Potworem.

Powinna mnie zaniepokoić jego nieludzka doskonałość. Cóż, nie wzbudziła żadnych podejrzeń, ale teraz tak cenię sobie ludzkie słabości widoczne gołym okiem. Jeśli ma się już jakieś hobby (palenie, imprezowanie, zjadanie czekolady, namiętne oglądanie telewizji) trudniej znaleźć czas na potrójne morderstwo.

Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć, ile spośród jego zbrodni pozostało niewykrytych.

Najważniejsze, że już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzi.

Do końca odgrywałam przed nim rolę najbardziej oddanej z żon. Sinobrody przynajmniej mordował nazbyt ciekawskie połowice a nie niewinne dzieci. Jakie to szczęście, że nie zostałam małżonką tego pierwszego, czyż nie? Może nie powinnam żartować z horroru, ale tylko to ocaliło mnie przed pobytem w szpitalu psychiatrycznym albo samobójstwem. Nie jest łatwo być wdową po mordercy, cóż, spełniły się moje przypuszczenia. Myślałam na początku, czy nie podmienić mu lekarstw albo dodać coś do jedzenia. Odszedłby szybko i nie sprowadził na nasze nazwisko takiej hańby. Ale to kłóciłoby się z moim poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Został zgładzony w majestacie prawa. Z pomocą nieco osobliwego młodzieńca udało się ubić potwora, który w baśni lub legendzie zapewne zostałby ukazany jako ziejący ogniem gad.

Patron mojej ojczyzny zabił smoka, co ciekawe mój wybawca pochodził z tej samej wyspy co ja.

Mój św. Jerzy miał rozczochrane nieco przydługie ciemne włosy, stanowczo zbyt jasne oczy i głos tak niski, że przysięgam, że jeśli byłabym czterdzieści lat młodsza to zrobiłabym wszystko, by szeptał mi do ucha jakieś nieprzyzwoitości… Ale jako, że mam lat ile mam, stał się dla mnie jak syn.

Zwłaszcza, gdy wróciłam do Londynu. Dbałam, żeby nie umarł z głodu i lubiłam słuchać jego historii, nie wszystko rozumiałam, ale tembr jego głosu zawsze mi to rekompensował.

Sherlock ocalił moją wiarę w ludzi, chociaż zachowywał się czasem bliźniaczo podobnie do mego nieodżałowanego małżonka. Pan Hudson miał nieco wyższy stopień socjalizacji i był lepszym aktorem. Chociaż niewykluczone, że Sherlock ufał mi na tyle, by nie zaprzątać swojego cennego umysłu wymyślaniem iluzji, którymi mógłby mnie karmić.

Dzięki niemu poznałam dwóch innych moich „synów".

Nie zapomnę dnia, gdy odwidzałam Sherlocka w szpitalu, znowu eksperymentował na sobie. Na szczęście skończyło się na płukaniu żołądka i kilkudniowej obserwacji. Jego starszy brat podszedł do mnie na szpitalnym korytarzu. Był podejrzliwy i tak na wskroś „arystokratyczny". Poprosił, żebym składała mu raport o postępkach młodszego Holmesa, w zamian za to postara się o wysoce satysfakcjonującą gratyfikację finansową. Odpowiedziałam: „Ależ, drogi chłopcze. Los twojego brata naprawdę leży mi na sercu. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać po prostu mnie odwiedź, pogawędzimy przy herbatce i czymś słodkim. Może we wtorek?". Podziękował mi lodowatym tonem, ale w sugerowanym terminie pojawił się na Baker Street, usiadł za stołem i wbił we mnie spojrzenie godne grzechotnika. Ale nie był nieludzki. Zdradził go sposób w jaki zerknął na ciasto wiśniowe. A gdy je skosztował z jego twarzy zniknęło poczucie wyższości i już wiedziałam, że uda mi się do niego dotrzeć.

Stał się takim nieco zbuntowanym synem, tym który uważa, że mamusia jest już w takim wieku, że nie do końca jest poczytalna. Najzabawniej było, gdy przepraszał mnie za incydent z amerykańskimi służbami, agenci działali bez konsultacji z nim. Gdy się tylko dowiedział o ich samowoli i że aktualnie z okna na Baker Street 221B z przedziwną regularnością wypada ich przywódca, kategorycznie odmówił „odsieczy". A w kolejny wtorek podarował mi gustowną złotą bransoletkę, która zakryła siniaki na przegubie. To dobry chłopiec, może dlatego pomagałam mu nie raz i nie dwa, przez wzgląd zarówno na Sherlocka jak i na niego samego.

John jest bezproblemowy. Po części przejął część moich obowiązków jako bufor pomiędzy Sherlockiem a Mycroftem. Nie mam do niego uprzedzeń, chociaż jest lekarzem. Bo nie przypomina pana Hudsona, pod pewnymi względami nawet jesteśmy z Johnem podobni. W sytuacjach podbramkowych działamy w sposób zupełnie niezgodny z przypisanymi nam cechami. I spośród moich „synów" to John troszczy się o mnie najbardziej, chociaż to zupełnie niepotrzebne, jestem nieco bardziej wytrawnym graczem niż przypuszcza. John dotąd nie powiedział mi, jaki był udział Mycrofta w samobójstwie Sherlocka. Chyba próbuje mnie chronić. To bezcelowe, przecież starszy z Holmesów sam mi wyznał do czego doprowadził, zdarzyło się to przy cieście śliwkowym. A przecież mówiłam, że „Rodzina jest wszystkim co mamy, Mycrofcie Holmes!", nie było sensu powtarzać, tym razem tylko przyniosłam mu dokładkę. I poklepałam po ramieniu. Udając, że nie widzę, że powstrzymuje łzy.

Staram się nikogo nie oceniać. Próbuję wspierać i Johna, i Mycrofta.

Tylko mam wrażenie, że nie zrobiłam wszystkiego co mogłam. Nie zrobiłam, bo byłam zbyt zajęta, przecież cały czas pozuję do „Zaślepionej kobiety".


End file.
